Shattered Peace
by Reikokun
Summary: At last the fight is over. Now Dart and Shana can get down to living a normal life. 15 years have passed and now thay have a daughter. The new Dragoon's must now fight their way through time, history and fate. Please Read and Reveiw.


Shattered Peace

Dart's blade swung to the left as a young girl ducked out of the way. Grunting, she stood and rushed at the red-armored man, her long blade held to her side. "That's it!" She yelled and pulled the blade to her chest in an attempt to swing. The older man just held his arm out as she ran right into it.

"Alexis, don't let your anger get the best of you or you'll lose a fight." He said as she got up and brushed herself off. She sheathed the blade and sighed. The man just folded his arms and tilted his head with a coy smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, don't even say it." The girl walked past him and made her way back to the small village. Shales was a small town that stayed mainly to itself and was quite unknown to most people. The forest they had exited was off to the left of the small town. An old house sat not too far from it.

"There you are." A small woman stepped out of the house with a welcome smile on her face. "Dinner's about ready, I also invited Albert to come by. You know, you really should talk to him more Dart. After all you two have been through." He women nodded her head as she entered the house again.

"Shana, he's the king. If I could talk to him without having someone interrupt us with something about a war, I would. He's busy with his son anyway. He's what…about a year older than Alexis. I keep forgetting his name…"

"Eric, dad. Eric." Alexis stepped into the house and brushed herself off. "The kids pretty cool once you get past the spoiled side of him." She turned to see her mother give her an evil look. "What?" She asked and pulled her hand to her hip. "It's true."

"I understand, but I don't want you tracking all that mud in here. I sweep here everyday and it just comes back in with your feet and leg guards. Why do you want to fight anyway? There isn't a war going on and even if there was they wouldn't let you join and nor would I."

The girl rolled her eyes as she sat down at the table. "I know, I know." She said before brushing her hair slightly with her fingers. The long ember strands flowed with ease as she sighed. "I lost my ribbon back in the forest." She got up off the chair and kicked it lightly. "I'll have to go back and get it."

"I'll go with you!" A boy popped his head into the house with a childish smile. His silver hair flew into his face as he rushed into the house. "Uncle Dart!" He yelled and ran over to the man. "It's been like a month since I saw you last!"

"Yet you act like it was a year!" He said and laughed before getting up and patting the boy on the head. He beamed before prancing around the room. "Mum's outside talking to some weird guy. He keeps saying some funny stuff about some Wingly coming back or something." The child shrugged before running over to Alexis and grabbing her hand. "Alright! Let's go get your ribbon!"

"I can go on my own thank." She pulled her hand away before walking away from the child. She could hear his footsteps follow her. Drawing her sword she held it's point at the boy. "Back off, I'll go on my own." But before she could do much else the ytoung boy pulled out an overly large hammer.

"But I want to go too! You're always a loner!" He said and let his hammer fall to the ground. Kicking the handle he groaned. "Fine, just go. I didn't want to go with you anyway…" The boy grabbed the war hammer and strode off.

Alexis didn't quite know what to do now. "Hey…Kris…" The boy turned with an uneasy smile. "I don't know why you want to come, it's just a headband." She shrugged and turned. "But I don't need to crying to mom about all this." She sheathed the blade before walking along the path.

"Yeah, but if it's a headband then why do you want to go alone so badly?" he asked with a wide smile. "See! I knew you were hiding something!" He could see her flinch as he rushed ahead. "So what is it? A new weapon? Some kind of toy?" Kris sprang into the air as he tried to catch a flying bug.

"It's nothing…just that I keep hearing this sound like low breathing." She waved her hand in the air as the boy jumped up and down. "Did you tell Dart? He could do something about it." He ran up to Alexis and tapped her on the shoulder. "So what do you think it is? You going to fight it or something?"

"No, I'm not sure…but I think it's been watching the village." She could see the boy stop in his tracks. "I don't think it's bad…but I do think it wants something from us. I'm just…not sure what yet." She turned her head to the ground with a grin. "At least it's still here. Dad gave it to me and said it belonged to someone named Rose…" She put the headband on again and froze.

"K…Kris…get over here and look into those bushes." The boy pranced over and bent down to look into the dark shadows of the brush. He felt his body grow cold as he saw silver eyes glaring at him from the patches in the bush.

"You seem frightened children…" A calm heavy voice called from the bush. "I am here to…give you something. I'm happy to see your soul is pure girl." Alexis blinked as a large dragon stepped forth. Its silver eye gleamed in the sprinkled patches of moonlight. It's red skin looked old and it seemed liked it was leaking. She couldn't help but stare.

"My life is ending…and now I pass onto you…my spirit…" The dragon walked forward and fell to the ground with a large thump. "Please...take care…of our world…Much like your father has before you…" The dragon's eyes slowly slide shit as it began to glow and the body faded away. Leaving behind a small gem.

Both children stood stunned. "Our world…" She repeated and went to pick up the stone. Feeling glowing warmth from the stone she smiled. "My father…" Tucking the gem away in her hand, she walked back down the path, followed by Kris; his eyes had begun to water from the dead of such a beautiful dragon.


End file.
